Stained Shirts and Stakeouts
by TheHesitantWriter
Summary: Nick and Olivia are on a stakeout. When things get boring, they also get interesting. Slight AU – Nick and his wife split sooner than on the show. So they are not together in this story. Olivia isn't dating Cassidy. Set in mid to late Season 13. Reviews welcome. :) Rated M.


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a LONG time since I've published anything and I'm really experimenting with something outside my "norm." I had this one saved on my computer for a long time and finally decided to throw it on here. Hope you enjoy! **

**As always, I own no one.**

"Ugh, out of coffee again," he said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Me, too," she sighed.

He looked at her innocently and smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "No," she said, "I went out last time. It's your turn."

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "But, it's so cold out."

She threw him a ten and said, "You know how I take my coffee, Amaro. This round's on me."

He sighed, snatched her money, and grabbed their empty coffee cups. She watched him pull his coat further around his body, his way of sheltering his fit frame from the cold, as he walked into the 24-hour Dunkin across the street. It was their third round of the night.

She turned her attention back to their suspect. She was starting to think he would never show his head. She thought the stakeout was silly from the beginning. Their suspect was smart. He knew the police were on to him; he wasn't about to reveal himself tonight.

Being one of the most successful on Wall Street, their suspect just couldn't get enough power. His charm, good looks, and money would attract women, his forceful manner, rope, and belt would leave them scarred. His lawyer, of course, was a shark and made it impossible to ever let the NYPD talk to his client. Their suspect was smart and basically untouchable, and yet, here she was sitting in a Crown Vic waiting for what seemed like nothing.

She turned back toward the Dunkin Nick should have been appearing from. She watched him pay for their coffees and make his way back to the car. She watched him walk toward her and her mind drifted to other places.

Potentially impure places.

She'd seen him shirtless before. She smirked at the thought.

_She had just gotten back from court and walked into the locker room to put her coat and purse away. As she walked in, she saw a very shirtless and very fit Amaro standing in front of his open locker. She tried hard not to stare but failed. _

_He looked over at her. "Sorry," she said, "Just wasn't expecting to see someone half naked when I walked in here," she laughed a little embarrassed._

_He smirked, "I mean, it is a locker room."_

_"Shut up, Amaro," she grinned back blushing a little, "What happened?"_

_"Ah, nothing serious," he said, "Just spilled some coffee on my self. Soaked right through my undershirt." He turned to face his locker again as he grabbed a new undershirt and threw it over his head. He unbuckled his belt and pants to tuck the shirt in. _

_As soon as Olivia heard the release of the metal on his belt she shifted her legs, feeling the desire begin to fill her core. She stole a glance at his back and for a quick moment saw herself digging her nails into him as he pushed his strong length inside her. _

_She almost moaned at the thought._

_He turned back around and looked at her quizzically. "Liv?" he called out._

"Liv?" she heard again and snapped out of her memory to look at him. She hadn't even heard him get back into the car; she hadn't even smelled the coffee until now. "You okay?" he grinned.

She began to feel her pulse in between her legs. _God, even his smile gets me going_, she thought. "Uh, yeah," she said a little distracted.

"You sure?" he asked not totally believing her answer. "Anything you want to talk about?"

_Yeah, I would love to talk about how much I want you to take me in the back of this car_, she thought. "No," she said, "just tired I guess."

"Well, drink up," he said holding his coffee cup higher in a "cheers" sort of fashion.

She picked up the hot cup and let it warm her hands for a little.

"Shit!" she heard from the seat next to her.

She looked over and tried hard not to laugh. He was dabbing a napkin on to his newly stained shirt. "Seriously, Nick?" she chuckled, "Can you get through even one cup of coffee without spilling it?"

He looked at her, "Yes," he said matter-of-factly, "This is my third cup, and we had no tragedies until now."

She laughed. "You got another shirt to change into?"

"No," he huffed, "Fucking burned my skin, though. That coffee is hot!"

_And so are you_, she thought. _Maybe he'll take his shirt off again_.

She smirked. _Oh, get a grip, Olivia._

She cleared her throat, "It soaked all the way through to your undershirt again?"

"Unfortunately," he said.

She sat silent for a minute. She felt bad that he had stained yet another shirt. Not to mention how much it must've hurt. The coffee was hot. She then remembered that she kept a bag just for stakeouts in the back of the car. Obviously it was filled with mostly her clothes, but did have an NYPD sweatshirt that he could use.

"Hold on one second. Pop the trunk for me?" she asked as she opened her door and stepped out of the car. She walked around to the back finding the trunk open. She reached inside and grabbed her duffel and pulled out the sweatshirt. Might be a little tight for Nick, but it would fit.

She closed the trunk and returned to her seat in the car. She handed the hoodie over to Nick, "Don't spill coffee on that."

He chuckled, "Thanks." He began to take his jacket all the way off, struggling a little as he went. Olivia held his jacket in her lap as she helped him with his dress shirt.

"Hey thanks," he said as he had a much easier time getting out of his shirt than he did his jacket.

"No problem," she said as her fingers gently grazed his strong shoulders.

They both stopped. _Oh shit,_ she thought. _It was an accident…I think._

He looked over at her. "Sorry Nick," she said, "I was just helping with your shirt and, it-it was an accident."

"It's okay," he smiled as he reached over and gently placed his hand on her thigh.

Her body heat sored.

He couldn't deny that Olivia was an attractive woman. She had a beautiful face and dangerous curves. Curves he more than a few times thought about. Occasionally at work he would glance over at her while she was doing paper work. At first he'd see a woman hard at work just trying to get home before another case walked in. Eventually, the longer he stared at her, he would envision a real woman with full breasts. Her beautiful legs wrapped around him as he made her say his name over and over. _"Nick…"_ she'd call. _"Nick…"_

"Nick?" she said, "Where'd you go?"

Desire filled his pants and his eyes as he looked over at her. She could see the change in him but wasn't entirely sure what it was. _What just happened?_ she thought.

His hand was still on her thigh. He moved it slightly as he caressed her leg.

She felt the wetness between her legs and her heart began to slam in her chest.

Their stare was intense. His eyes never left hers. He continued to caress her leg as he watched the desire fill the features of her face. Her pupils dilated, her cheeks flushed, her lips slightly parted.

Her lips.

They were perfect. The way she'd pout a little if he were teasing her, or if she were deep in thought. It drove him crazy. He wanted to feel them, taste them upon his lips…

And maybe other places.

His ever-growing erection began to push against the inside of his pants. As his member throbbed with desire, he moved his hand higher on her thigh. He could feel the heat emanating from her center. He knew she wanted him, too.

**And that seems like a good place to stop... ;) Not sure when I'll get the next chapter of this up and running but stay tuned! Please review. If you have any comments or suggestions feel free to contact me at Hesitant_Writer on Twitter. Thanks!**


End file.
